1. Field of Art
This disclosure pertains in general to handling optical discs and replacement of disc drives in data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various designs of optical disc libraries are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,228 to Agostini entitled “Dual Drive Changer for Records,” issued Jan. 8, 1991, describes a system wherein an annular-shaped magazine for the storage of discs surrounds two disc drives. The magazine rotates relative to the disc drives, which allows dual mechanisms to load/unload the discs to/from the drives from/to the magazine.